The baseball/softball described in this patent document refers to a baseball or softball.
The existing traditional baseball/softball is made of an inner ball core and an outer leather by hand-stitching; such a method is old and has a low output, and fewer and fewer people are willing to engage in traditional baseball/softball stitching, given that the current human cost is increasing, and people are increasingly pursuing a superior environment for their quality of life. The traditional hand-stitching work intensity is great; it requires long-term sedentary work and repeated needle hole threading on the ball leather by hands, which easily results in eye fatigue, back pain, and cracking of hands.
The existing traditional baseball/softball manufacturing process relates to the use of the leather to match the size of the ball core to design a cutter for cutting followed by manual stitching, which is affected by the peak season, and the slow manual working, difficulty in recruitment and high training cost will result in a low output and the difficulty in controlling the delivery period. Moreover, the hand-stitched ball leather, due to the tensile strength of a leather itself, and non-fit sizes of the ball leather and the ball core, easily results in poor results of expanded and cracked leathers, for example when a small ball core is matched with a too large ball leather, the leather will rise, resulting in unevenness and bad appearance; when the ball is played, deflection phenomena is resulted in due to the uneven surface; furthermore if the ball core is too large, and the ball leather is too small, the leather on both sides cannot be stitched, and a hand pulling force may result in ball leather fracturing, leading to scrapping. There are also traditional baseball stitches, which are mostly made of a cotton polyester or nylon wire material; because of the friction or speed, broken thread will be resulted in; if the hand stitch is broken, the ball leather will be separated from the ball core, and then this baseball/softball is also scrapped.